Let Me Hold Your Heart A Little Longer L One shot
by animepunkgirl97
Summary: 'How could you wish to hold onto something a little longer, when it was never yours to hold'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. They belong to****Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The only thing I own is my OC, Keiko If I did own Death Note the ending would have been completely different, meaning *****spoiler!*********L-kun would not have died -_-"****But sadly since I don't own Death Note that event did occur.****  
><strong>**-Pouts- hmph! **

**A/N: This is a new and improved version :) Thank you Whiteladydragon for helping me out. **

**Notes: **If you see any :: before a text it means a flashback is starting. When the :: are at the end of the text, it means the flashback ended. Anything in italics are thoughts, that is if it doesn't have the :: in front and at the end of the text. :) enjoy...I hope :O

**::Let Me Hold Your Heart A Little Longer::**

Her eyes cast upon the man before her. Even though her attention was on him, his attention was directed towards something else.

His eyes were gazing down towards the plate which contained the strawberry cheesecake that he desired for a while now. Her eyes followed his movements as he went to pick up the fork with his delicate fingers. Once he held the fork steady in between his thumb and index finger, he stabbed the cake with it.

Before placing the sugary substance into his mouth, he mumbled, "So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

A small, and almost inaudible sigh escape her red-cherry lips before answering, "I want to talk about our relationship. Like maybe discuss on where it is going, since I doubt it is going anywhere now."

Chewing on his food ever so slightly, before swallowing, he narrowed his eyes. He placed the fork onto the plate, before moving his hands to rest upon his knees, which were pulled towards his chest. "What relationship are you talking about? Please do tell, what you exactly mean. For I am, surprisingly, lost, about whatever situation that you had mentioned."

She let out a low, deep chuckle as she closed her eyes, knowing full well that hurt will be evident in them. "Has it been that long since you last shown that you cared, well as much as you were able to with your lack of social skills, towards me? Has it been that long since we actually spent some quality time together? Was it really that long ago that you cannot even remember how we acted towards each other?"

His eyes narrowed even further, as he brought his thumb towards the corner of his mouth. Few minutes passed and he still did not know what the woman before him was talking about. That was, until his eyes caught onto the shiny object that was hanging loosely around her neck. Realization hit him. So he was right, he always doubted himself, but with this current situation, he realized that maybe she was crazier than he expected.

"I see you finally understand." She muttered after placing a small, yet depressing smile upon her beautiful features. She leaned forward, placing her elbow upon the table, resting her chin onto her palm.

He stared at her figure, analyzing everything about her. How her raven hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. What a rare sight that was, for she would usually leave her hair down, combed or not. His gaze went towards her features. She wasn't the most beautiful woman on earth, but she wasn't the ugliest.

He didn't mind at all about if she was pretty or not. If he did, then he would just be a bigger hypocrite. Glancing towards her glasses, wondering how it could stay put upon the tip of her nose. Wouldn't it have fallen by now?

As if she was reading his thoughts, she had pushed back the glasses to the bridge of her nose. His grey eyes were now paying attention at the body before him. Through the baggy, but fitting, white t-shirt, he was able to see that she did have a chest. Though at first glance it would appear she was flat-chested. She wouldn't even be considered as average, she seemed to be a little smaller than the average woman.

Her curves were noticeable, but not by much. The woman before him was a little less than average woman, and he did not mind one bit. Besides when did he start caring about looks?

"Ne. Are you done studying me, L?" She wondered out loud.

"Ah. Sorry, Keiko. About both examining you and-" She interrupted him, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Please. I do not want any apologizes, L." she opened her eyes once again.

Once she did so, her gaze was directly towards the genius that was sitting in front of her. Her piercing brown eyes clashed with his memorizing grey eyes.

"Keiko-chan, why is it that you now decided to bring this up?" L raised one eyebrow.

"Call me selfish, but I don't mind. All I want is to be with you again. I don't care if we don't go outside that often. I don't want to have your attention glued to that computer of yours all the time." She smiled, when remembering how they weren't distant at all in the past.

He blinked at her response. L's attention was never always on the computer; in fact he didn't stay in front of the screen all day long. He was human after all, even though it doesn't seem like it. He does go to the bathroom every few hours, and he does go to the kitchen when realizing he finished his sweets and he didn't wish to bother Watari. That counts as having his attention somewhere else besides on the computer, right?

"And no, you leaving the workstation every once in a while to go to the restroom or to get yourself a snack does not count as directing your interest somewhere else." Keiko answered his unspoken questions.

"I just want to know. Back then you allowed me to help you on your cases. However, now, you wouldn't even let me near you computer room! Back then, that was how we spent time together. As much as weird it sounded to others, it was perfectly normal for us."

L remembered how close they were, an odd pair they were, but when did they start caring about others opinions?

**_:: _**"_This is going nowhere!" Keiko slammed her head against the desk, muttering some colorful words._

_L just stared, wondering why anyone would want to harm themselves when they didn't get what they wanted. He sighed, and rolled his chair over to where she was sitting. He leaned towards her face, realizing she was fast asleep. He grumbled colorful words, before he had thwack the back of her head with rolled up paperwork. _

"_The reason why things aren't going anywhere is because you keep falling asleep." He lifted his arm once again, preparing to thump the back of her head once more. _

_That was before; she flicked him in between his eyes. _

_L was about to smack her one more time for revenge, but she flicked him on his forehead, causing him to bring down his arm once again. "Would you stop doing that? It hurts you know." L let out a low, deep growl. _

"_Well, I'll stop if you stop attempting to kill my brain cells. Besides that's what you get for thwacking me in the back of my head, and trying to do so again!" She grumbled while she picked up a bag of sugar cubes. _

"_Well you fell asleep on the job, the reason why the case isn't going anywhere." He reasoned. _

_She plopped a sugar cube into her mouth, before shuffling her papers, and reviewing them once more. _

"_Those were mine." L complained rather childishly as she plopped another cube into her mouth. _

"_They were yours, now they're mine. Besides you have a lot more in the cabinet." Without a single glance towards him, she responded, and dropped another cube onto her tongue, gently sucking on it. _

_He rolled back to his station, pouting at the lost of his precious sugar cubes. **::**_

L snapped back into reality, frowning, when realizing Keiko was right. Keiko would usually help him on cases no matter how easy or difficult it was. Of course, she didn't give that much help, but every now and then she found something he had over looked. Besides, her being there wasn't really for help; it was supposed to keep him company.

"Ne," her voice interrupted his thoughts, but he didn't mind. "Remember when you tried to improve my detective skills?" Her question came out of the blue, but that was perfectly normal for her, and he was use to it.

_**:: **He stared at her, and little by little he continued to lean forward. She's been staring at the same picture for over ten minutes. He was starting to wonder, did she actually see what could be deducted from it? Or was she trying to see if she missed anything, before telling him the answers. _

_She nodded her head up and down, like she finally understood. He leaned even further, hoping she finally got it. _

"_Well, uh, I believe they are two murderers to this case, possibly amateurs as well." _

_He lifted one eyebrow, "Why do you believe so?" He bit his thumbnail, hoping that she was going to give him the right answer. _

_She gave him her answer. She explained in full detail, as her finger glided around the picture, showing him what she meant. He smiled, nodding at her answer. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Finally, after so long, trying to improve her investigation skills just a tad bit more, she did it. _

_She smiled sheepishly, and that sparked his curiosity. Why in the world was she smiling like that? Shouldn't she be all giddy and jumping in joy, like he expected her to, since she did get everything down perfectly? Wait. That was the problem. She gotten everything, which wasn't right, he expected her to find only a few details. Not everything. It was strange, Keiko even found the details that other cops couldn't find until days, maybe even weeks before they found it and she got it in ten minutes?_

_He knew something was wrong, since, to put it lightly, Keiko wasn't very intelligent. _

_He shifted his eyes towards picture. That's when he noticed a paper, which looks to be a report…..his report to be exact, about the picture and case. _

_He looked back towards her giving her the "Are-you-kidding-me" look. Keiko let out a small, sheepish giggle, before a big goofy grin spread across her lips. L let out a groan, his head colliding with the table before him with a loud thud. Just when he believed she was getting use to analyzing things…she proves him wrong. **:: **_

"Ah, I remember. You weren't exactly….how to put it, a bright kid back then." He answered to her previous question, which of course, earned him a glare from Keiko.

"Well you know it's true. You couldn't even solve a simple case." L blurted out words to defend himself.

"Simple? That case was quite difficult for your information! Psh. The only reason why it was easy to you is because you are the world's greatest detective." Keiko reasoned.

He chuckled at her childish character. She pouted when realizing he was laughing at her. She turned her head towards the other direction, crossing her arms over her chest.

Keiko let out a small sigh, as she looked at L through the corner of her eye. She looked back to how their relationship started in the first place. They started out to be friends, thanks to Noami Misora. Keiko was, after all the sister of Naomi, and she was in training to become some sort of detective. Although, as we all know, she didn't have incredible skills to become one, which led Naomi to ask L to teach her a thing or two and L, reluctantly, agreed. From there on, their bond continued to grow. Though, it seems their special and odd, bond was fading slowly, and they have no clue why or how to continue making their link grow.

They were growing apart, that much they could see. No matter how much Keiko wanted cling onto whatever was left, she knew there was actually nothing left to hold onto. Keiko was fighting a battle, which she had already lost before it even started. She didn't even know if L wanted the same thing as she, and Keiko doubted that he did. He did nothing but ignored her: maybe the relationship was completely something else in her mind, when it was the total opposite to L.

Did L think about their connection, the same way she did? Or was everything she thought what they had was absolutely one-sided? Maybe that was why L didn't even remember what Keiko wanted to talk about. Maybe that was why L was confused when she said "their relationship was going nowhere."

L thought of her as nothing, but a friend, even if she did think otherwise.

Keiko faced L once more, studying his features, like he did to her before.

If only, she wished, that she could hold his heart just a tad longer. A small, disheartening smile spread upon her lips, causing to spark L's curiosity. _'How could you wish to hold onto something a little longer, when it was never yours to hold in the first place?' _She wondered to herself.

"Is something wrong Keiko-chan?" L leaned forward, forgetting about personal space, as he brought his thumb to the lips, eyeing her.

Keiko backed away, feeling awkward with L so close to her, "Yah! Not so close! Out of my personal bubble! Shoo!" Keiko tried and failed at shooing L away from her. Instead she decided to give him a slight push.

L blinked, scratching the back on his head in confusion. No matter how hard he tried, he never could understand what was going on in that crazy mind of hers. Keiko is probably the toughest case he ever had to solve.

"Ne, Lawliet? Don't you have a case to work on?" She questioned.

"Yes, but I paused it since you wanted to talk." He blinked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Forget about what I wanted to say, let's head back to the case." Keiko shot right up, grabbing L's hand, dragging him back to the computer room, "So what's the case about ne? I hope you're not half way done with it already. I want to help!"

"Keiko-chan, what did you want to discuss about? The case could wait a little longer. I doubt it's going to take me a month to even solve it anyways. I could probably get it done in about a week or so." L tried bringing Keiko's mind back to the topic they were talking about earlier on, while stumbling over his feet, thanks to Keiko pulling him.

"Yah! I said forget it! It was nothing anyways! I thought about it already, I know what to do now." She looked over her shoulder, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Oh is that so? Well, what did you come up with?" L asked, after being rudely, and roughly shoved down towards his chair.

"I decided to help you on the case…duh!"Keiko plopped down on the seat next to L , but what she was thinking was completely different what she just said, _'I decided to let go. It's not going to happen anyways. So who am I trying to kid?' _

L glanced at the weird, child-like adult besides him. After a minute or so, staring at her, he shrugged and went back to the computer screen. He was going to do what she told him to do, and forget what she was trying to tell him, no matter how much he wanted to know.

"The case, I'm currently working on is about…." L's voice dragged on, filling her in with the details that were necessary to know for the case. This wasn't the outcome she wanted, but it was better than nothing.

**A/N: Yah! Forgive me if I spelled Naomi wrong. Some places its Noami...others its Naomi so I'm not sure which one is right O_O. Ah... I hope this story is better than the last :/ **


End file.
